codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger Close: Art of War
Danger Close: Art of War is an FPS game developed by Oxo Game Studios and Digital Technology SA (DITES) the game focuses in World War IV. Characters Playable (US) *Pvt. Samuel Fordson *Cpt. Nathaniel Henry Robertson *Sqr. Cmdr. Leslie Nichols Allied (US) *Cpt. Jonathan Walker *Cpt. Shawcross *Sgt. Ronald Mill *Cpl. Mike McDonnell *Pvt. Zayden Johns *Lt. Neil Macleod *Second Lt. Richard Lloyd Playable (EU) *Fw. Joachim Steiner *Lt. Albert Landmann *LCpl. Simon Wallis Allied (EU) *Cpt. Bernard Russell *Sgt. Martin Johnston *Sgt. Alain Pierpont *Sgt. Francesco Torregrossa Playable (RU) *Junior Lt. Kiril Ovsyanikov *Senior Lt. Anatoly Bakhine Allied (RU) *Sgt. Lev Pakhomov *Cpl. Vladimir Pudovkin *Cpl. Alena Nidorova *Sgt. Yakov Parshin *Pte. Sergei Chihoski Missions US Campaign *H-Hour: Establish a beachhead in Tunis. *Zero Hour: Aided by Tunisian forces, secure the town and eliminate the AA guns. *Acta Non Verba: Secure a weapons cache in the Armenian Highland. *Red Devil: Lead an attack on the West side of the Euphrates. *Strike in Fallujah: Attack the city of Fallujah and push the MERC out. *Dark: Rescue a Marine officer on the South side of the city. *Raging Fire Down: Rescue the crew of a downed UH-1Y Venom. *Liberation of Iraq: Destroy the MERC HQ in Papı, Azerbaijan. *Al-Namir Affair: Capture the MERC leader, hiding in the Shah-i-kot Valley. *Hell's Wings: Attack North Korean defenses in the Yellow Sea. *Iron Demon: Penetrate through enemy forces to reach Nampo. *At the Gates: Fight in the outskirts of Pyongyang, across the Taedong river. *Burning City: Eliminate North Korean defenses outside the Kim Il-Sung Mausoleum. *The End of Wars: Secure Pyongyang and end the war. EU Campaign *Wake Up Call: Rescue the British Ambassador in China from Chinese dissidents. *Incursion: Hold off a Chinese attack in a German camp in Burma. *Punching East: Fight the PLA in Burma and halt the invading forces. *The Unstoppable: After pushing out the PLA, head back to Europe and stop the invasion. *A New Enemy: Fight with French forces to retake the Paris Metro from mercenaries. *Invasion: Defend Paris from invading PLA and KPA forces. *Cash for Guns?: Persecute the Shadow PMC leader in Paris, meeting with the Chinese commander. *Air Support: Raid a PLA camp in Kilimanjaro, Kenya. *Escape!: Get out of the PLA camp in Kilimanjaro, being burnt to the ground by an unexpected eruption. *HVT: Capture the PLA commander, responsible for the Attack on Paris. *One Last Push: Push into the Chinese HQ, outside of Beijing. *Breaking Point: Secure the HQ, and end the hostilities with China. RU Campaign *Snow, Blood and Lead: Fight MERC separatists in Siberia. *Payback: Raid a MERC camp in Siberia. *With Extreme Prejudice: Destroy enemy air forces on an Mi-28 Havoc over Sakha. *Iris Echo Delta: Clear the roads from IEDs to safely reach Krasnoyarsk. *Exodus: Fight for the Krasnoyarsk Krai. *Iron Ghost: Drive a tank to secure a weapons cache. *Krasnoyarsk Crossing: Cross the Krasnoyarsk River and secure the MERC radio station. *Saving Pvt. Chihoski: Rescue your squadmate held captive 2km North of the MERC radio station. *The Foretelling: Reroute to the Sevastopol to prevent the hijack of a Nuclear ICBM submarine. *Breach: Reveal the secrets of the PLA and return to fight on the Russian Far East. *Through the Flames: Fight PLA and KPA forces near the Diomedes Islands. *Sky Devils: After defeating the MERC and thwarting the PLA plans, fight enemy aircraft en route to Moscow on a Su-30. *The Push South: Redeploy to the Caucasus mountains to eliminate the MERC leader in the Caucasus region. *For Russia: Kill Hemv Kadyrov, leader of the MERC in the Caucasus Region and the Far East. Co-Op Mode In Co-Op Mode, players can play with up to four people in the Campaign Missions, or in Special Ops levels. Special Ops Special Ops mode includes levels in the canon of the game's campaign, where one to four players fight against enemies to achieve certain objectives through a variety of tactics and strategies. Missions *Broken Sword: Fight against MERC forces as you move in to secure the target building in Kandahar. (4 Players) *In The Mist: Using stealth and cunning, avoid enemy patrols and disable the PLA missiles. (2 Players) *Death From Above: Support friendly forces on the ground as they move to secure the HVI controlling the guns of an AC-130U. (4 Players) *Rough Rider: With information given by the HVI, secure the office building in Frankfurt and escape. (4 Players) *Iron Fist: Push through MERC forces to clear a path for infantry on board a Challenger Tank. (4 Players) *Angel of Death: Support friendly forces moving to destroy the artillery sites on board an AH-1Z. (2 Players) *EOD: Disable enemy IEDs using J-STARS support and an EOD bot. (4 Players) *Hit & Run: Steal a "pocket nuke" under development in Prip'yat. (4 Players) *Hostage Negotiator: Retake the Yemeni embassy under attack by MERC terrorists in New York. (4 Players) *Red Skies: Intercept a Tupolev bomber carrying a nuclear weapon over Afghan skies. (4 Players) *High Tide: Board the Kansas Express and secure its cargo in the Red Sea. (4 Players) *Executive Order: Stop the launching of the North Korean Scud missiles and kill the MERC second-in-command in Dagestan. (4 Players) Kits There are five kits available for the player, players can place any kind of weapons in any kit, but equipment is limited for one kit only. The kits are: *Assault Kit *Support Kit *Engineer Kit *Marksman Kit Equipment All equipment is limited to certain kits, equipment can be upgraded into different pieces. Assault Kit *Grenade Launcher: Standalone or Underbarrel grenade launcher, can be upgraded to a semi-automatic grenade launcher, but when upgraded, it can no longer be used as an underbarrel. (M203, M320, AG36, GP-25, Type 91), (MGL-140) *Mortar: Light artillery piece, it can be upgraded into a heavier mortar, reducing the speed and efficiency of the mortar for a more powerful weapon. (LGI Mle F1), (2B14 Podnos) *M18A1 Claymore: Proximity detonated mine, the user and the allied players cannot be killed by the Claymore, when upgraded, the Claymore can be remotely detonated by the player. *M26 MASS: Standalone or underbarrel shotgun, holds 5 rounds per magazine. It is replaced by an underbarrel or standalone X26 Taser taser when upgraded. Support Kit *Syrette: Revives dead players before they respawn, it only restores 35% of health, it upgrades into a defibrillator, which fully restores the player's health. *C4: Remotely detonated explosives. When upgraded, explosives will have a larger blast. *Minex 2FD 4.500: Mine detector, beeps when mines are spotted. It disables mines when upgraded and turns them into friendly equipment. *Aeryon Scout: Small UAV with an incorporated camera that can mark targets for the user's team. When upgraded, a small tear gas sprayer is incorporated. Engineer Kit *Rocket Launcher: Faction-specific rocket launcher with six rockets, it can disable enemy vehicles and destroy fortifications, it is replaced by an ATGM when upgraded. *MANPADS: Anti-Air missile launcher, locks-on to enemy aircraft. When upgraded, players can mark enemy aircraft for the his/her team. *TM-46 mine: Proximity-detonated mine, disables enemy vehicles. It is replaced by an EMP mine, which renders vehicles useless unless repaired when upgraded. *Tool Kit: Repairs vehicles and mounted weapons, it can also disable enemy equipment. It is replaced by an EOD bot when upgraded. Marksman Kit *Radio Beacon: Serves as a spawn point for allies. When upgraded, it can relay messages to other players and warn them of enemy activity. *Motion Sensor: Shows enemy movement on the minimap within a 30 metre range. Upgrading it shows the target's direction in a 60 metre range. *Radio Jammer: Scrambles enemy radio signals within a 25 metre range. It can deplete enemy electronics within a 45 metre range when upgraded. *SOFLAM: Paints targets for the user's allies. When upgraded, you can call in artillery strikes, but it takes up to five minutes until another strike can be called. Weapons and Vehicles USMC Small Arms *Beretta M92FS (Handgun) *Ruger MP9 (Machine Pistol) *TDI Kriss Super V (SMG) */SCAR-H CQC/ (Carbine) *M16A4/M203 (AR) *ACR/M203 (AR) *Mk.14 EBR/M203 (Battle Rifle) *M110 SASS (Sniper Rifle) *M2010 ESR (Sniper Rifle) *Mossberg 590 Tactical (Shotgun) *AA12 (Shotgun) *M27 IAR (LMG) *M249 SAW (LMG) *Barrett M107 .50 cal (AT Sniper Rifle) *Mk.153 SMAW (Rocket Launcher) *FIM-92 Stinger (MANPADS) *FGM-172 SRAW (Guided Missile) Vehicles *ITV Growler *HMMWV *LAV-25 *M3A3 Bradley *M1A3 Abrams *LAV-AD *M109A6 PIM *AH-6J Little Bird *AH-1Z Viper *UH-60 Blackhawk *CH-53 Sea Stallion *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-15E Strike Eagle *A-10 Warthog *MQ-9 Reaper HMAF Small Arms *Inglis Hi-Power (Handgun) *MP5 (SMG) *C8A1 (Carbine) *L85A2/AG-C(AR) *HK416/AG-C (AR) *HK417/AG-C (Battle Rifle) *L129A1 (Sniper Rifle) *L115A3 (Sniper Rifle) *Benelli M3T (Shotgun) *M1014 (Shotgun) *L86A2 (LMG) *FN MAG58 (LMG) *AS-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *LAW 80 (Rocket Launcher) *Starstreak (MANPADS) *FGM-148 Javelin (Guided Missile) Vehicles *DPV *Land Rover Wolf *TPz Fuchs *FV510 Warrior *Challenger II *CV9040 AAV *AS-90 Braveheart *Westland Gazelle *AH.1 Apache *Merlin HM1 *Chinook HC.3 *Typhoon T.3 *Tornado GR.4 *MQ-9 Reaper Bundeswehr Small Arms *USP .45 (Handgun) *MP7A1 PDW (SMG) *HK53A3 (Carbine) *G36A2/AG36 (AR) *HK33A2/HK79 (AR) *HK417/AG36 (Battle Rifle) *MSG-90 (Sniper Rifle) *Erma SR-100 (Sniper Rifle) *Remington M870MCS (Shotgun) *Benelli M3T (Shotgun) *HK21 G8 (LMG) *HK121 (LMG) *DSR-50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *PzF-3 (Rocket Launcher) *RBS-70NG (MANPADS) *EuroSPIKE (Guided Missile) Vehicles *LIV SO Serval *LAPV Enok *Boxer *SPz Puma *Leopard 2A7 *SysFla *PzH2000 *Eurocopter EC135 *Tiger UHT *NH90 *CH-53 Sea Stallion *Eurofighter Typhoon *Tornado IDS *Tornado ECR *EADS Barracuda French Armed Forces Small Arms *MAC Mle. 50 *UMP 45 *SIG SG552 *FAMAS G2/APAV 40mm *SIG SG550/M320 *SG542/M320 *HK G3ZF *FRF2 *Winchester 1300 *SPAS-15 *AA-52 *FN Minimi *PGM Hécate II *AT4 CS *Mistral *ERYX Vehicles *ACMAT ALTV *Panhard PVP *VBCI *AMX-10P *AMX-56 Leclerc *AMX-13 AA *CAESAR *Eurocopter Fennec *Tigre HAP *AS532 Cougar *SA 321 Super Frelon *Dassault Rafale *Mirage 2000D *Dassault Super Étendard *Dassault nEUROn Russian Army Small Arms *MP446 Viking (Handgun) *PP2000 (Machine Pistol) *PP-19 Bizon (SMG) *AK-12U (Carbine) *AK-74M/BS-1 Tishina (AR) *AK-200/GP-25 Kostyor (AR) *Saritch .308/BS-1 Tishina (Battle Rifle) *Dragunov SVD (Sniper Rifle) *SV98 (Sniper Rifle) *Saiga 12K (Shotgun) *KS-23 (Shotgun) *RPK-74M (LMG) *AEK-999 Barsuk (LMG) *OSV-96 (AT Sniper Rifle) *RPG-29 (Rocket Launcher) *9K338 Igla-S (MANPADS) *9M133 Kornet (Guided Missile) Vehicles *VDV Buggy *GAZ-2975 Tigr *BTR-90 *BMD-3 *T-90 *9K22 Tunguska-M *BM-27 Uragan *Mil Mi-34 *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-17 Hip *Mi-26 Halo *MiG-35 Fulcrum *Sukhoi Su-34 *Su-25TM Frogfoot *Yakovlev PRORYV-U PLA Small Arms *QSZ-92 (Handgun) *Type 79 (Machine Pistol) *QCW-05 (SMG) *QBZ-95B (Carbine) *QBZ-03/Type 91 (AR) *QBZ-95G/Type 91 (AR) *Type 63/22mm Rifle Grenade (Battle Rifle) *QBU-88 (Sniper Rifle) *JS-7.62 (Sniper Rifle) *Hawk Type 97 (Shotgun) *QBS-09 (Shotgun) *QBB-95 (LMG) *QJY-88 (LMG) *JS-05 (AT Sniper Rifle) *PF-89 (Rocket Launcher) *QW-2 Vanguard 2 (MANPADS) *HJ-8 (Guided Missile) Vehicles *FAV *BJ2022 *WZ551 *ZBD2000 *Type 95 SPAAA *Type 98 *PLZ-45 *Changhe Z-11W *WZ-19 *Z-8 Super Frelon *Chengdu J-10 *Xian JH-7 *Nanchang Q-5 Fantan *Guizhou Soar Eagle KPA Small Arms *Type 68 (Handgun) *AP Stechkin (Machine Pistol) */Type 49 PPSH/ (SMG) *Type 88SU (Carbine) *Type 58/GP-30 Obuvka (AR) *Type 86S/22mm Rifle Grenade (AR) *Type 63/22mm Rifle Grenade (Battle Rifle)of the Soviet SKS *Chogyeok-Pochong (Sniper Rifle) *Mosin M1959 (Sniper Rifle) *TOZ-194 (Shotgun) *Hawk Semi-auto (Shotgun) *RP-46 (LMG) *Type 73 (LMG) *PTRS-41 (AT Sniper Rifle) *Type 69 (Rocket Launcher) *Hwasung-Chong (MANPADS) *9M113 Konkurs (Guided Missile) Vehicles *GAZ-46 *UAZ-469 *TAB-77 *BMP-2 *M1992 *P'okpung-ho *BM-21 Grad *Mil Mi-2 *Mi-24D Hind-D *Mi-6 Hook *MiG-21 Fishbed *MiG-23 Flogger *Sukhoi Su-17M4 *Chengdu Pterodactyl I İRİA Small Arms *Makarov PMM (Handgun) *Škorpion vz.61 (Machine Pistol) *Uzi (SMG) *AKS-74u (Carbine) *AK-47/GP-25 Kostyor (AR) *KH2002/GP-25 Kostyor (AR) *G3A6/HK79 (Battle Rifle) *Nakhjir (Sniper Rifle) *Zastava M07 (Sniper Rifle) *SPAS-12 (Shotgun) SPAS-12 is the only shotgun in-game with select-fire mode *RPK (LMG) *PKM (LMG) *Sayyar HS.50 (AT Sniper Rifle) *Saegheh (Rocket Launcher) *9K338 İgla-S (MANPADS) *Saeghe-2 (Guided Missile) Vehicles *Ranger *DIO Kaviran *BTR3U *BMT-2 Cobra *ZSU-23-4 Shilka *Zulfiqar *Ural-4320/2A18 (The Howitzer is towed by the truck, it can be unhitched) *Shahed 278 *Shahed 285 *Kamov Ka-29 *Mi-6 Hook *HESA Sa'eqeh *Su-24MK Fencer *HESA Azarakhsh *Shahed 129 MERC Small Arms *MP412 REX (Handgun) *K6-92 (SMG) *Grad (Carbine) *Vektor R4/M203 (AR) *AK-47/GP-25 Kostyor (AR) *Hakim/22mm Rifle Grenade (Battle Rifle) *Tabuk (Sniper Rifle) *OTS-48K (Sniper Rifle) *RMB-93 (Shotgun) *Armsel Striker (Shotgun) *Vektor SS-77 (LMG) *PKM (LMG) *RPG-7 (Rocket Launcher) *9K38 Igla (MANPADS) *9K115 Metis (Rocket Launcher) Vehicles *Toyota Hilux *Otokar Cobra *Al-Fahd *2T Stalker *Type 63 AAA *Asad Babil *T-155 Fırtına *MBB Bo 105 *Denel AH-2 Rooivalk *Kamov Ka-29 *Mi-6 Hook *MiG-25 Foxbat *JF-17 Thunder *Yak-130 *TAI Anka Shadow PMC Small Arms *Beretta Px4 *MAC-10 *Spectre M4 *Beretta Cx4 *XM8/XM320 *ARX-160/GLX-160 *Kel-Tec RFB/M203 *AWC G2 *JNG-90 Bora *Serbu SuperShorty *Akdal MKA 1919 *Stoner 86 *CETME Ameli *M3 MAAWS *HN-5 *Shershen Vehicles *Jeep Wrangler *Safir *BTR-94 *ELBO Kentaurus *ZA-35 *M60-2000 *G6 Rhino *OH-58 Kiowa *HAL LCH *HAL Dhruv *Mi-6 Hook *F-5E Tiger II *F-14D Tomcat *AMX International AMX *MQ-4C Triton Factionless Weapons *Ruger Super RedHawk .480 (Handgun) *Colt M1911A1 (Handgun) *Glock 18 (Machine Pistol) *Calico M960 (SMG) *Skorpion EVO III (SMG) *Daewoo K7 (SMG) *Valmet M82 (Carbine) *Daewoo K1A (Carbine) *M3 (Carbine) *M4A1 (Carbine) *Daewoo K2/M203 (AR) *F2000T/GL1 (AR) *Ak.5/AG36 (AR) *XM29 OICW (AR w/ Tri-shot GL) *TenPoint Defender CLS (Crossbow) *FN FAL/ENERGA (Battle Rifle) *AG3 (Battle Rifle) *Ostblock Ballistic Knife (Spring-powered Ballistic Knife) *Assault Shield (Shield) *WA2000 (Sniper Rifle) *7.62 Tkiv 85 (Sniper Rifle) *Lee-Enfield SMLE (Sniper/Battle Rifle) *Kel-Tec KSG (Shotgun) *Rossi Overland (Shotgun) *MG3 (LMG) *KAC ChainSAW (LMG) *McBros .950 JDJ (AT Sniper Rifle) *Airsoft Gun (Special Weapon)on the MP5K and AKS74u, minor Easter Egg in certain maps Unlockable Campaign Weapons *Walther P99 (Handgun) *Glock 17C (Handgun) *FNH 45 (Handgun) *AAC Honey Badger (Carbine) *AUG A3 (Assault Rifle) *SA58 OSW (Battle Rifle) Factionless Vehicles *Lamborghini Gallardo (Supercar) *Mitsubishi Montero (4x4) *M8 AGS Ridgeway (Tank) *EA-18G Growler (Fighter/Electronic Warfare Jet) Vehicle Upgrades Land Weapons *Coaxial MG - Mounted machine gun controlled by the driver. *ATGM Launcher - Wire-guided anti-tank missile mounted on the turret. *Grenade Launcher - Gunner-controlled automatic grenade launcher. *SAM System - Gunner-controlled Anti-Air missile launcher. *Canister shell - Shoots multiple wolfram balls encased in one shell. (Tanks and Howitzers only) Gadgets *IR Smoke - When launched, they prevent lock-on from enemy missiles and prevent enemies from revealing your position. *Trophy System - Intercepts and destroys missiles, it needs time to recharge. *Zoom Optics - Secondary weapon sight with a powerful zoom. Upgrades *Proximity Scan - Motion sensor that alerts players from nearby enemies. *Thermal Optics - Sight that highlights enemy heat signatures like soldiers, vehicles and equipment. *CITV Seat - 3rd Turret position in which players can designate enemy targets. (All vehicles except jeeps) Air Weapons *Guided Missile - Pilot controlled lock-on missile. *Heat Seeker - Fire-and-forget missile that automatically locks-on an enemy target. *JDAM - Guided bomb controlled by the co-pilot in Strike Fighters, or the pilot in Ground-Attack Jets and Stealth Jets. *TV Missile - Missile controlled by the Pilot or Gunner of a helicopter. Upgrades *Proximity Scan - Radar that alerts players from nearby enemies. *ECM Jammer - Increases lock-on time from enemy weapons systems. Gadgets *IR Flares - Prevent lock-on from incoming missiles. *Laser Painter - Designates enemy targets for the player's team. (Helicopter only) Attatchments Optics *Red-Dot Sight - Replaces iron sights with precision red-dot sight. (TASCO ProPoint, Zeiss RSA, Kobra) *Holographic Sight - Provides a clearer view of the target, at the cost of peripherial vision. (EOTech 552) *Precision Scope - Enhanced zoom scope, unaffected by EMP. (ACOG 4x32) *AN/PVS-14 - Night-vision scope, displays heat signatures as yellow. *Rifle Scope - High Magnification scope, available for most weapons, except handguns, shotguns, submachine guns and carbines. *12x Scope - High power scope, has the highest magnification out of all scopes, only available for sniper rifles. *Variable Zoom Scope - Has different magnifications, 4x, 6x and 10x, available for sniper rifles and assault rifles. Accessories *Suppressor - Reduces sound and eliminates muzzle flash. *Heavy Barrel - Increases aimed accuracy, but reduces hip-fire accuracy. *Foregrip - Better accuracy and decreases recoil. *Bipod - Deploy weapon on a surface to provide better accuracy. *Flashlight - Illuminate darker areas, it can also blind enemies. *Laser Sight - Better hip-fire accuracy, can also blind enemies. Ammunition *Flechette - Increased penetration for shotguns, but reduces damage. *Buckshot - Increased damage at close quarters, but reduces effectiveness at a long range, default ammo for all shotguns except the KSG. *Frag - Explosive rounds that provide more stopping power, but less accuracy. *Slug - Solid projectile that has a better range than other rounds, but less stopping power, default ammunition for the KSG. *HEIAP - Ammunition with armor piercing capabilities combined with a high explosive effect, provides better damage and penetration against infantry and vehicles. Only available for high-calibre Sniper Rifles. *HEAT - High Explosive Anti-Tank ammunition has better penetration on armour. For rocket and grenade launchers only. *Incendiary - Ammunition that causes fires, effective against infantry. For rocket and grenade launchers. *Hollow-Point - Has better stopping power. For all bullet weapons. *FMJ - Increases penetration. For all bullet weapons. *Explosive Bolts - Has a timed explosive on the tip of the crossbow bolt. Grenades Lethal *Frag Grenade - Litter the area with shrapnel upon exploding, extremely effective against infantry. *Sticky Grenade - Grenade that can stick to most surfaces, effective against vehicles. *Concussion Grenade - Meant to damage the target with explosive power alone, large blast radius. *Throwing Knife - Retrievable knife that is thrown against infantry. *Molotov - Makeshift grenade that ignites upon exploding. Tactical *Smoke Grenade - Grenade that curtains an area with grey smoke. *Flashbang - Stuns enemies for a short period of time. *Kolokol-1 - Gas grenade that impairs movement for a short period of time. *EMP Grenade - Disables enemy electronics for a short time. Specializations and Upgrades Players can have Specializations and Upgrades, which improve the player's performance in the game. Specializations *Speed Reload: Decreased reload time. *Double Tap: Higher fire rate, faster shooting. *Cold Blooded: Become invisible to enemy heat vision. *Extreme Conditioning: Run 30% faster. *Falcon Eye: Better accuracy when aiming down sights on any kind of sight. Upgrades *Gas Mask: Reduced effect of flashbangs and kolokol-1 gas. *Bandolier: Carry extra ammunition. *Rations: Extended running time. *Flak Jacket: Reduces amount of explosive damage taken. *Proximity Scanner: Shows enemy movement around the player. Maps *Airstrip - North Korean airstrip in Luzon, ideal for all game types. USMC vs. KPA. *Basin - Fighting on a town near the Egyptian capital, hectic battles for all types. USMC vs. MERC. *Bridge - Bosphorus bridge in Turkey, intense close-quarter battles and lots of cover. SAS vs. IRIA. *Chinatown - Figthing in a Chinese city, tight spaces and tall buildings for vertical warfare. USMC vs. PLA. *Crossroads - Large city in Burma, perfect for vertical warfare and vehicles. SAS vs. PLA. *Elbrus Peak - Mountain in Russia, ideal for sniping and helicopter warfare. RGF vs. IRIA. *Electric Night - Battle in a large city in the Middle East, plenty of wide spaces for vehicular warfare. Bundeswehr vs. MERC. *Frostbite - Battle in a ski hill in the Alps, wide spaces and open areas with lots of cover. French Armed Forces vs. MERC. *Goal - Hockey stadium in Canada, tight spaces and long corridors make great CQC. HMAF vs. Shadow PMC. *Heatstroke - Open-cast mine in Balochistan, hectic vertical fighting. USMC vs. IRIA. *Isfahan Highway - Standoff in a major road in Iran, great for vehicle combat. IRIA vs. MERC. *Kandahar Dunes - Combat in the sand dunes of Afghanistan. French Armed Forces vs. MERC. *Market - Iranian market in Tehran, a mix of open spaces and tight corridors for all kinds of combat. USMC vs. IRIA. *Slaughterhouse - Abattoir in Midwestern United States, close quarters and tight corridors perfect for fast-paced combat. USMC vs. Shadow PMC. *Trainyard - German train yard in the Ruhr valley. Ideal for urban combat. Bundeswehr vs. Shadow PMC. *Underground - London Metropolitan Metro system under siege, combat in both above and below the metro system. Game Modes *Team Deathmatch - Two teams fight to reach the score limit, the first team to reach the score limit wins. *Deathmatch - Every man for himself, the first player to reach the score limit wins. *Occupation - Two team fight for neutral objectives around the map, capturing these will provide the player with more spawn areas and points, the first team to reach the score limit wins. *Incursion - There is two teams, the attacking team must defend all three radar stations around the map before the enemy destroys them, if less than three radar stations are detonated after the attacking team reaches zero tickets, the attacking team loses. iPhone App There is an iPhone app that includes 5 minigames, each minigame has a different character and missions: *UAV Recon: Pilot an RQ-5 RPA and laze targets for a Tomahawk missile strike, but beware because there are some SAM systems so you have to use your flares. (Maj. Rodney Johnson, USAF) *Wave Defense: Use a sniper rifle and a machine gun to hold off an attack in your fort. (SSgt. George Barrett, Royal Marines) *Pyromaniac: Plant explosives in a new stealth UCAV project to avoid the enemies from continuing its development, be careful there are IFVs guarding it. (Pvt. Joseph LeBlanc, ADT) *Air Defence: Activate each automatic SAM system to bring down a heavy bomber en route to Moscow. (Lt. Evgenyi Kyznetsov) *Electronic Warfare: Put 2 microchips in order and connect each cable to call an EMP from a satellite, although there are tanks tha pose a major threat. (Sgt. Dietrich König, Heer) Weapons *UAV Recon **Flares **BGM-109 Tomahawk *Wave Defense **Timberwolf C14 **M249 SAW *Air Defence **AKS-74M **9K338 Igla-S *Pyromaniac **FAMAS/M320 **C4 **RPG *Electronic Warfare **G36K **Double barrel Shotgun **MILAN Map Packs The map packs have new additions, including new vehicles and weapons: Vehicles: *Stealth Jet: A two-seated supersonic multirole fighter, it has improved air-to-air and air-to-ground abilities. **F-35 Lightning II (US, UK, Germany, France) **Sukhoi PAK FA (Russia, Shadow PMC) **J-20 (PLA, KPA) **IAMI Shafaq (IRIA, MERC) *Bv 206S: Tracked personnel carrier, equipped with ATGMs and Machine guns. *Mowag DURO: 6x6 truck, equipped with a Grenade Launcher. New weapons are added as well: *Tavor TAR-21/M203 (AR) *AEK-971/GP-25 Kostyor (AR) *CZ-805 BREN/BREN G1 (AR) *AVB-7,62 (Battle Rifle) *Barrett M98 Bravo (Sniper Rifle) *Ultimax 100 (LMG) *MG4 (LMG) Maps DLC: Uprising *Hokkaido: Forests of Northern Japan, tight spaces and secret passages. HMAF vs. PLA. *Plesetsk: Russian cosmodrome, lots of open areas and outdoor fighting, as well as indoor spaces. RGF vs. MERC. *Dame de Fer: The iconic Champ de Mars in Paris, main focus on urban warfare. French Armed Forces vs. Shadow PMC. *Mt. Sidley: Anarctic radio station in a mountain, open areas perfect for all types of games. Bundeswehr vs. KPA. *Elburz: Mountain forests in Iran, outdoor spaces for epic vehicle combat. USMC vs. IRIA. DLC: Besieged *Baffin Island: Arctic island in Northern Canada, wide spaces outdoors and an underground bunker with tight spaces. HMAF vs. KPA. *Jungle Rumble: Rainforests of French Guiana, combat on the banks of a river perfect for infantry combat and water vehicles. French Armed Forces vs. Shadow PMC. *Ghost Town: Abandoned village in the middle of the Sahara Desert, classic desert warfare combat. USMC vs. MERC. *Toxic: Abandoned power plant affected by a nuclear meltdown, Close Quarter Battles inside the plant, with hazardous pockets of radiation out of bounds. Bundeswehr vs. PLA. *Flood: Battle on the city of Lahore after a flood. Suited for water vehicles and infantry combat indoors. IRIA vs. MERC. DLC: Endgame *Ngesebus Island 2016: A favourite map from Danger Close: WWII adapted for modern warfare. USMC vs. KPA. * Vietnam War DLC The Vietnam War DLC is a Multiplayer exclusive DLC focused on the Vietnam War, it has 5 new maps with the United States Marine Corps and the North Vietnamese Army. Maps *Quang Tri Jungle *Hue Boulevard *Khe Sanh *Hill 488 *Operation Irving *Mekong Delta USMC Weapons & Vehicles Weapons *Colt M1911 *Kpist m/45 *CAR-15 Commando *M16A1 *M14 *M40 Sniper Rifle *M60 Machine Gun *Stoner 63 *M79 Thumper *M72 LAW *FIM-43 RedEye *M2A1 Flamethrower Vehicles *M151 MUTT *M35 Truck *M101 Howitzer *M113 APC *M42 Duster *M48 Patton *OH-6 Cayuse *UH-1 Venom *CH-46 Sea Knight *F-4 Phantom II *F-105 Thunderchief *A-4 Skyhawk NVA Weapons & Vehicles Weapons *Type 54 *K-50M *AKMSU *Type 56 *SKS *Type 24 Zhongzheng *RPD *DP-27 *Type 89 *RPG-2 *SA-7 Grail *Type 58 Flamethrower Vehicles *GAZ-67 *ZiL-157 *SO-152 *BTR-152 *ZSU-57-2 *T-55 *Mil Mi-2 *Mil Mi-24A *Yak-24 Horse *MiG-17 Fresco *Sukhoi Su-7 *Ilyushin Il-10 Unlockable Weapons *Walther PPK (Pistol) *Colt Python (Pistol) *P-64 CZAK (Pistol) *PM63 RAK (SMG) *Korovin 1941 (SMG) *PPS-42 (SMG) *AR-18 (Assault Rifle) *T223 (Assault Rifle) *AMD-65 (Assault Rifle) *AR-10 (Battle Rifle) *M1 Garand (Battle Rifle) *Hanyang 88 (Battle Rifle) *No.5 Jungle Carbine (Battle Rifle) *M1897 Trench Gun (Shotgun) *M11-48 (Shotgun) Special Ops DLC The second DLC focuses only on covert operations, factions include the US Navy SEALs, Spetsnaz and the PLA-SOF. Teams have new weapons and vehicles. The game features a unique game mode called "ASW" which consists in identifying, locating and destroying the enemy's submarine, the first one to do so wins. Because submarines are nearly invisible if not in visual range, ASW aircraft play a vital role in the game, to destroy the submarine the player can either destroy it with explosive or entering the submarine and explode the engine. Maps Featuring three new maps, each suited for ASW. *Port Norfolk - Fighting in Norfolk, Virginia, tight spaces and narrow corridors. US Navy SEALs vs. PLA-SOF *Victoria Harbour - Battle on Victoria Harbour, Hong Kong, fighting focused mainly on water and air. PLA-SOF vs. Spetsnaz. *Novorossiysk Port - Fighting in Novorossiysk, Russia, lots of open spaces for vehicular warfare. Spetsnaz vs. US Navy SEALs. Weapons US Navy SEALs Weapons *SIG P226 *MP5K-SD *Mk.18 CQBR SOPMOD *SDM-R *M39 EMR *M11-87 *LSAT *AT4 CS Vehicles *Oshkosh L-ATV *M1097 Avenger *M1128 Stryker MGS *RAH-66 Comanche *UH-1Y Venom *F/A-18F Super Hornet *P-8 Poseidon *USS Louisiana *USS Gerald R. Ford '' Spetsnaz '''Weapons' *OTs-33 Pernach *OTs-02 Kiparis *AS Val *AK-9 *OTs-14 Groza *VSS Vintorez *Saiga 20K *PKP Pecheneg *RPO Shmel Vehicles *VPK Volk *BTR-D *2S25 Sprut *Ka-52 Hokum-B *Ka-60 Kasatka *Beriev A-40 *MiG-29K Fulcrum-D *''APL Vladimir Monomakh'' *''Admiral Kuznetsov'' PLA-SOF Weapons *QSW-06 *CF-05 *Norinco CQ *Type 81 *QBU-88 *LW-3 *Type 67 *Type 98 Vehicles *NJ2046 *Type 89 AFV *BK-1990 *WZ-10 *WZ-9 Haitun *Shenyang J-15 *Harbin SH-5 *''Liaoning'' *''Jin'' Category:Danger Close: Art of War Category:Danger Close Category:Games